All Chalked Up
"All Chalked Up" '''is the second two-part episode in Season 4. It aired on April 27, 2001. Episode Summary '''Part 1 It starts with Buttercup and Mitch playing dodgeball and Bubbles drawing chalk on the ground. While playing with Mitch, the ball rolls over on Bubbles' drawing, and Buttercup angrily tells her that this is a playground, not a drawing ground, much to Bubbles' dismay. Buttercup and Mitch plays off, with Mitch getting hit by the ball and erasing Bubbles drawing. Then Bubbles and Buttercup argue. All the kids except Blossom are enjoying, and Blossom breaks it up. So Bubbles tells her that Buttercup should share the playground, which Buttercup refuses. Buttercup then destroys her own chalk, leaving herself upset and Bubbles tries to punch her, but cries into tears and flies away to the forest. At the forest, she discovers a new chalk, with all the animals and drawings there. Then a talking butterfly (Him in disguise) gives Bubbles to ability to draw things to life, like happy feelings and stuff. He then tells Bubbles to expressing her anger towards Buttercup for destroying her chalks, and draws the monsters. Then the drawing monsters come to life. Then Blossom and Buttercup appear and asks where Bubbles has been, and they look behind them, the drawing monsters came to life. Part 2 The drawing monsters goes awry and destroys the school, and nearly hurts all the children, but the girls manage to save them. Then the girls except Bubbles fight the monsters, but they are no match for them and they easily defeat Blossom and Buttercup. Then they use ice breath, sonic scream and cherry bomb against them, but to no avail. Knowing they can't beat them, they ask Bubbles for help, and she has an idea, erasers. Then they easily erases the monsters apart, but then they draw themselves back to life. Then the talking butterfly appears, and revails himself to be Him, and that it was him who tricked Bubbles into expressing her anger and drawing the monsters to life. Then Bubbles draws the mosters angry into happy ways, much to Him's dismay. Him angrily tells her that she can't do that, and was suspposed to express her anger, but Bubbles tells him that she is, in a positive way. So she draws Him into a butterfly, just like the way he was when he tricked Bubbles. Him, deafeated again, then escapes. The drawing monsters then turns back into fake drawing. The girls then cheer for Bubbles, and Buttercup apologizes to her for detroying her chalks and making her cry, and Bubbles forgives her. Then the episode ends with drawing hearts dropping on the girls. So once again the day is saved, thanks to The Powerpuff Girls. Trivia *This is the second time Him uses Bubbles. (The first time being Octi Evil) *This is the first episode to have a different cel animation, which would later be seen in seasons 5 and 6, although the episode still used the 1998-2001 animated episode outro. *This is the third time where Bubbles expresses her anger. *This is the first time Him appears in a 20 minute episode. *Bubbles loves to draw chalks, as shown in this episode. *Bubbles plays a larger role in this episode, more than any other episodes she appears in. *This is one of the episodes where Bubbles is the main character. *This is also one of the few episodes where Buttercup is the antagonist. *It is unknown what Blossom and Buttercup were doing while Bubbles was playing with the animals and expressing her anger, however it can assumed that they went looking for her, when they asked her what she was up to. *It is never explained how Him knew about Buttercup destroying Bubbles' chalk, but it is possible that he was watching them.﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Bubbles Category:Episodes focusing on Buttercup